Totems
back to ''Tradeskill Guides''... Totem Quick Reference Guide All totems are 1-charge items, most with a 15-minute duration (30 minutes for the two travel speed totems). Levels listed indicate the lowest level you can be to use the item, not the crafting level of the item. These are charm (optional) items, meaning that they can be used from inventory or placed in a charm slot. Regen and travel speed effects (and their illusions) suspend during combat. Health Totems ::Lvl 1 - Spirit Totem of the Frog - Out of Combat Health Regen 8/tick ::Lvl 10 - Spirit Totem of the Bear - Out of Combat Health Regen 22/tick ::Lvl 20 - Spirit Totem of the Snow Bear - Out of Combat Health Regen 42/tick ::Lvl 30 - Spirit Totem of the Tiger - Out of Combat Health Regen 62/tick ::Lvl 40 - Spirit Totem of the Alpha Feline - Out of Combat Health Regen 82/tick ::Lvl 50 - Spirit Totem of the Cobra - Out of Combat Health Regen 102/tick ::Lvl 60 - Spirit Totem of the Carnivorous Plant - Out of Combat Health Regen 127/tick ::Level 70 - Spirit Totem of the Cockatrice - Out of Combat Health Regen 228/tick ::Level 80 - Spirit Totem of the Fearstalker - Out of Combat Health Regen 265.5/tick Power Totems ::Lvl 1 - Spirit Totem of the Beetle - - Out of Combat Power Regen 12/tick ::Lvl 10 - Spirit Totem of the Rat - Out of Combat Power Regen 24/tick ::Lvl 20 - Spirit Totem of the Winged Viper - Out of Combat Power Regen 36/tick ::Lvl 30 - Spirit Totem of the Bat - Out of Combat Power Regen 48/tick ::Lvl 40 - Spirit Totem of the Hawk - Out of Combat Power Regen 60/tick ::Lvl 50 - Spirit Totem of the Monkey - Out of Combat Power Regen 72/tick ::Lvl 60 - Spirit Totem of the Beholder - Out of Combat Power Regen 84/tick ::Level 70 - Spirit Totem of the Goblin - Out of Combat Power Regen 96/tick ::Level 80 - Spirit Totem of the Bamboo - Out of Combat Power Regen 108/tick Utility Totems ::Level 1 - Totem of the Otter - Allows caster to breathe under water ::Level 15 - Spirit Totem of the Wolf - Increases Run Speed of caster by 24% (duration 30 minutes) ::Level 30 - Totem of the Chameleon - Grants Invisibility to the caster ::Level 30 - Totem of the Jaguar - Grants Invis and Stealth to the caster ::Level 30 - Totem of Escape - Non-combat self-only evac (60-minute recast) ::Level 30 - Totem of the Great Chameleon - Grants invisibility to caster, increases stealth/invisible speed by 15% ::Level 65 - Spirit Totem of the Chokidai - Increases Run Speed of caster by 45% (duration 30 minutes) ::Level 80 - Totem of the Sabertooth - Increases Run Speed of caster by 55% (duration 30 minutes) ::Level 80 - Totem of the Void - Group Invisibility (duration 10 minutes) ::Level 80 - Totem of the Enduring Spirit - water-breathing, walk underwater, fish vision Vision Totems ::Level 1 - Vision Totem of the Turtle - Fish Vision ::Level 20 - Vision Totem of the Butterfly - See Stealth ::Level 20 - Vision Totem of the Owl - See Invisibility ::Level 70 - Vision Totem of the Cat - See Stealth, See Invisibility, shapechange into a cat (black & grey housecat) Category:Browse Category:Guide Category:Tradeskill